Lost
by lamentations
Summary: Hermione's lover dies, and she has a hard time coping with it. Was originally going to be a one-shot, but has changed. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Memories

            Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of these characters, unless I make them up. 

_She snuggled up closer to him. She was so blissfully happy. They finally were together, after all of these years. _

_            "Hermione, I think you should go back to your room now. Ginny and the other girls might be worried." A deep voice said, its sparkling emerald eyes smiling at her. _

_            "Mm… alright... I'll see you at breakfast, okay?"_

_            "Count on it."_

_            She put on her clothes and left the room, but not before giving her lover a kiss. _

_            Walking back to her room, she couldn't help grinning like a lunatic. They had confessed their love to each other that night, finally. She kept on walking, slowly, to remember the moment until she heard a crash. _

_            She turned around, scared, for the crash had come from the room she was just in. She heard people yelling. Frantic, she ran back to his room. _

_            "Calm down, put down your wand," her lover coaxed to someone. _

_            "HOW COULD YOU?! I LOVE HER, MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL!"_

_            "Ne--"_

_            "NO! YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! ALL THESE YEARS I'VE LOVED HER, WHILE YOU WERE OBESSING OVER OTHER GIRLS! YOU TOOK HER FROM ME THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! WE HAD HIT IT OFF ON THE TRAIN, BUT ONE LOOK AT YOU AND SHE WAS DETERMINED TO BE _**YOUR _BEST FRIEND! SHE HELPED ME ALL THOSE TIMES IN POTIONS! SHE WAS _****MY FIRST CHOICE FOR THE YULE BALL, BUT YOU ONLY THOUGHT OF HER AS A LAST RESORT!"**

_            Wait… Hermione thought. It can't be him…_

_            Hermione burst into the room, just in time to hear a man shout the words that would end her lover's life. _

_            She saw her lover fall to the ground, his once sparkling green eyes blank, expressionless. _

_            She saw his lips moving to form the words, "I love you."_

_            She saw his body go limp._

_            She saw his masked killer grin._

_            And then… she saw him take off his mask. _

_            And she saw it was him. Neville. _

_            And then she saw black. _

_~_

            And then, she woke up. Her dreams were haunting her, the past was not forgotten. Neville was now in Azkaban, and her lover was dead. She started crying again. Her tears were silent, pouring out of her eyes. She had lost what was important to her that day. And she continued to lose it. 

            _Piece by piece, teared apart. Disposed of, until nothing is left. _


	2. Haunting

A/N: Wow. I didn't think anyone one would want me to continue. But since you do, I guess I can. I have some ideas for this story. Actually, this story came to me in a dream. Weird, I know. So, um, here it is. 

Disclaimer: Oops, forgot about this. Yah, I don't own anything. Well, I own the plot, sort of. But not the characters. Unless I add some. Please don't sue. Oh, I don't own the lyrics either. Don't sue. Please. So here's the story.

Oh wait. I forgot this too. This song is by Evanescence. It was on when I was thinking about ideas for the story. And it was on when I was writing it. So maybe you should listen to it while you read. I don't know if it'll make a difference, good or bad, but maybe you'll get what I am saying easier. Though, I have no idea what I am saying either. 

Um, ok. Really, here it is.

~

            _I'm so tired of being here. _

            She walked down the hallway to her next class. The Golden Trio had broken up. Not even the two remaining stood together. 

_Suppressed by all my childish fears. _

But for Hermione, it was different. She was afraid of being social, afraid she would lose someone dear to her again.

_And if you have to leave. _

Harry was gone. But he seemed to haunt her, everywhere she went. Her memories of him were still there, up on the surface. She couldn't believe that they would have no more adventures together. 

_I wish that you would just leave. _

She wanted to be herself again. She was in such a deep state of depression, and she couldn't get herself out. She wanted to feel something other than pain. 

_You're presence still lingers here. _

She heard someone call her name. She turned around, and saw it was Harry. He ran towards her, and hugged her. She was shocked. 

"Hermione!" he said. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Huh?" she said. 

"Where were you?!" he said, grinning. 

"I guess I was just… lost. Hold on, I dropped something."

She bent down to pick it up, and when she came back up, he wasn't there. 

_And it won't leave me alone. _

She looked around, searching. This had happened to her before. But it had seemed so… real. She saw a familiar face staring at her. She thought he might actually comfort her. But the face hardened, and walked away, leaving her to stare at the back of a red head. 

_These wounds won't seem to heal. _

She sighed, and dropped her books. She went up the stairs, forgetting about her class. She went into the head girl's bathroom, and went in. She started scrubbing furiously, not knowing why. But it dawned on her that it was because she was trying to scrub away her pain. **It didn't work. **

_This pain is just so real. _

She came out, dried herself, and put on some clothes. Walking back to her room, she suddenly collapsed. She started sobbing furiously, hurting bad. She had never felt so much pain. **Why is this happening to me, she thought. **

_There's just too much that time cannot erase. _

She wanted the pain to stop. Her heart ached for something other than pain. All those years she had waited for them to be together, and they were. But then he died. 

_When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears. _

She remembered comforting him all those times. She remembered him comforting her that night, the night that he died. Now, when she needed him most—he was gone. 

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. _

She remembered their adventures. The times she tried helping him. She remembered the Triwizard tournament, and how she taught him the "Accio" charm. She remembered when he won, when he had that glorious look of victory on her face, she thought, **I helped do that. I helped making him so happy. **

_I've held your hand through all of these years. _

Their adventures were her favorite memories. Standing next to him, defeating villains. They would never do that again. 

_But you still have—all of me. _

She couldn't let go. Her love for him was too intense, too deep, and passionate. She knew this was not a teenage crush. This was love. True love that ended too soon. 

            _You used to captivate me. _

            It was true, what Neville said. One look at him and she was determined to be his. He was charming, handsome, and brilliant. He was so perfect, even his flaws were perfection.** She was drawn to him, like a moth drawn to light. But, she remembered, the light also led to the moth's destruction. 

            _By your resonating light._

            He seemed to glow. His heroic composure made it that way. Maybe that was the source of her first attraction. She remembered the day he died, how he glowed after the had made love. 

            _But now I am bound to the life you left behind. _

            His life was left unfinished. It was true, he had destroyed Voldermort, once and for all. But there was so much left behind. It was impossible to comprehend. The great Harry Potter was destroyed by Neville Longbottom, the class dunce. And it was because of her. The only reason why Hermione had not committed suicide was because of that. She wanted to live the rest of her life, for Harry. 

            _Your face still haunts my once pleasant dreams/Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. _

            It was not only that. He had haunted her when she was awake as well. She often turned around in hallways, believing to hear his voice. She sometimes even went up to strangers, believing he was back. 

            _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. _

It was the unthinkable. He was gone. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was dead. 

            _But you're still with me. _

She sometimes thought that she felt his arms circle around him, his lips nuzzle her neck. She thought that he was still there, somehow. But inside, she knew it was a dream. 

            _I've been alone all along. _

            A/N: Um, wow. That was the MOST I've ever written. I think it was because of the song. I made it so that each line (ok, except for two and the repeats) made a couple of sentences. So, uh, yeah. 

            **Vinnyvampire****: **Lol. I seriously thought that everyone would get that. I tried to make it a surprise, but it's hard. So actually, I'm glad that you didn't know. See, now I can say that it worked on SOMEONE. 

            **Beckham7: Yes ma'am! Haha, jk. **

            **Frog the Dragonlord: **Hah, I love you username. Anyway, don't cry! See, I updated!

            **Mione**** Lynn Potter: **Thanks! I really didn't think it was that good. See, it came to me in a dream a while ago, and the first one I thought of was really a lot better (but I would not have been able to continue if people wanted). But I'm happy to see that this one is still good!

            **Sephiroth****: **Thanks! Um, I did!

            **Usha88: Thanks! Funny how you mentioned Ron, I was actually thinking about putting him as the villain. But, I couldn't as that would be too predictable. But—he is coming up! And he did make a brief appereance in this chapter. **

            **That line was too disgustingly sweet. I wanted to throw-up when I wrote it. I am serious. You see, I am usually a D/H shipper. But I think HP/HR is great too, especially when it's sort of a tragedy like this. Or when Harry is evil. But I had to write this, as it was bottled up in me. 

Thanks for reading, and if you wouldn't mind, click the review button! Because writers need motivation to keep them going!


	3. Arms

A/N: Ooh, another chapter. I hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the places… just the plot (kind of). J.K. Rowling, please don't sue me. 

~

            She woke up with a terrible pain in her back. Hermione realized she had fallen asleep on the floor. She looked at her watch and sighed, for she had missed another day of class. Not bothering to brush her hair or straiten out her clothes, she went down to dinner. 

            She entered the hall, and it went silent. Pitying glances were thrown her way as she walked to the Gryffindor table. She sat down, secluding herself from her fellow classmates, and started to eat. 

            The hall then continued to talk. But the talk was not in the same cheerful voices as it had been before. Even the ice-cold Slytherins felt it was hard to be happy around such a depressed person. 

            Without realizing it, her fellow schoolmates started eating faster. Soon, she was left alone, the teachers smiling at her with sympathetic smiles. She soon finished eating and went up to the Gryffindor common room. As she went into it, the room silenced again. She went up to her room to sleep, forgetting about her homework. 

~

_            Neville was taken away, an evil grin plastered on his face. He did not even say a word, for he felt as if his work was finished. _

_            Hermione was there, and she was kneeling on the ground next to her dead lover. He soon was taken away too, but she still stayed, wanting to wake up from the terrible nightmare. _

_            **It was no dream. **_

_            A man came behind her, his blue eyes looking at her sadly. The twinkle in his eyes were gone, replaced with pain. _

_            "Hermione, why don't you go back to your room and rest," he said. _

_            She nodded numbly, and her respect for this man was diminished. He did not save her lover. He was not there. **Why **wasn't he there?! He had always shown up before, why not now?_

_            "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said. _

_            She went up to her room, still with a numb feeling. When she had left, she heard the teachers talking. _

_~_

_(A/N: I hate to put this here, but its not a part of Hermione's memory. Just an important part that she missed.)_

_            "How can this be, Albus?" a stern female voice asked him. "Neville Longbottom, killing Harry Potter! What about the prophesy."_

_            "I failed to see a vital part in the prophesy. Neville was also a factor in it." _

_            "But he was eliminated out of the prophesy when He-who-must-not-be-named killed Harry's parents!"_

_            Dumbledore shook his head slowly, as if just realizing it himself. "No. I was wrong. Neville could also have killed Harry and he could have killed Voldermort. And he will. He will avenge his parent's deaths."_

_             Minerva laughed bitterly. "How ironic, that one of the clumsiest, (well, stupid, to be strong) students in the school killed Harry Potter, and will kill You-Know-Who."_

_            "Just as it was ironic that Peter killed his father. I should have seen this. It is a pattern, and it will be stopped." _

_            "I think it already is. Harry has no children."_

_            "Not yet," Dumbledore said. "Not yet."_

_~_

            Hermione woke up sadly. It was a Saturday, and she did not have to worry about going to classes, or missing them. She went down to the lake. 

            She sat in an open area, alone. She soon started crying again, not knowing why. She sobbed and sobbed, wanting everything to be better. 

            Two strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her, holding her. She leaned back into his arms, not knowing who he was. She sobbed in his chest, which was surprisingly muscular.**

            She stayed there, crying, but surprisingly, she felt a bit better. She looked up to see her savior's face. 

            She gasped. It was—

A/N: Haha. I know, I know cliffies bite. But really, there fun!

Never fear though, that means I have to write sooner. It is a rule. Thanks to all my reviewers: 

**Usha88: **You don't have to wait anymore. Well, except for chapter four! Really, you think it's cool?!

**insanehpluver****: **I'm glad you love it! I wrote more. 

**Cara the Mord Sith: **I didn't know I could write depressingly. I'm happy you think it was. And actually, I always thought Neville would kill Harry. 

**Aiya! This was even worse than the last mushy line! You'll see why when I say who it was…


	4. Bugger

She looked up and gasped, dumbfounded by what her eyes were seeing. She soon heard something coming out of her mouth—

"Ron! What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

            "Gee, Hermione, nice to see you too," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His eyes hardened and he turned away. 

            She sighed. "I'm sorry; it's just that we haven't talked…."

            "Well, no one wants to talk to someone with rain-clouds over their head," he snapped. 

            She looked away, hurt. Blinking back her tears, she asked, "Why shouldn't I be?! He died, right after we got together! I saw him die! I should have stopped it!"

            She broke into sobs, and Ron's eyes softened for a moment, but then quickly hardened. "I still don't see how it's such a big deal."

            "What?" she exclaimed. "I don't see how you could be so okay with it! You guys were best friends, good ol' mates— "

            "Only—"

            "You guys had adventures! You were heroes—"

            "No!" he bellowed. "He was the hero! I was just a sidekick to him, a crony!"

            She stopped sobbing and looked at him incredulously. "So that's it? You're jealous? THAT'S WHY?!"

            She went over and slapped him hard, leaving a burning red handprint on his cheek. She walked away, angry, disappointed, and sad.

            He just stood there, not registering what happened. 

            _Bugger._

AN: I feel terrible. I really do. I've taken so long for everything. I'm so sorry. It's just that my sister's wedding is coming up... and piano and school are started to weigh me down. Please, please forgive me. 

            This wasn't as depressing of a chapter. I don't know if that's good or bad. 

            Thank you to all of my reviewers: 

**CrAzY**** Pidwidgeon: **Cliffies make it more exciting, don't they? I broke a rule though. You're supposed to update sooner when you make a cliffy. I apologize again. 

**Cara the Mord Sith**:Yeah, it's Ron. I thought you guys would catch on…. I don't know how I'm going to end it. I guess it matters on what type of mood I'm in.

**Mione**** Lynn Potter: **I updated... just not soon. So, so, sorry. 

**katie**** janeway**:Ooh, I'm going to read your fic now! Actually, I do that with all of my reviewers, but whatever. Thanks. 

**Suhailia****: **Sorry! Did you get it right?


	5. Secret Friends

          She walked to the Great Hall, not knowing what to expect. _Will they talk to me today, just as Ron did? _she thought. 

            The hall she once found cheerful and cozy was now cold, and inhospitable. The students once again stopped talking as soon as she appeared, and they concentrated on eating their food quickly. 

            She sighed and found a seat, across from Ron. She smiled at him, an apologetic smile, yet all she found were cold blue eyes glaring at her. She felt the urge to cry again, the one thing she was still good at. Her eyes started to water a bit. She looked at him once again, and saw him laughing with his friends. She let out a shaky breath, stood up, and left the room, her footsteps echoing down the silent hallway. 

            She walked quickly and silently, knowing where she was going by heart. She was halfway there when—

            "Hermione! Wait!" said a voice from behind her. Slowly turning around, she met the red-head once again. 

            "Don't speak to me as if we were still bloody friends, Ron! Why is it that you talk to me now, and not in the Great Hall?" she said. Ron's ears turned blood red. 

            "Oh. I see. You're embarrassed, huh? You're afraid that if you hang out with me, people won't talk to you either. So you wanna be friends in 'secret?'" 

            "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Exactly!"

            She laughed at his stupidity. "Well, gee Ron, I'm sorry. That won't work. We can't be friends, unless you're brave enough to show it."

            He was quiet, not knowing if he should walk away. He looked up at her, and saw they weren't far apart. Awkwardly, he grabbed her and kissed her. 

            A/N: That was faster, huh? Don't worry, I'll update soon… I already have half of the next chapter. Hopefully, it'll be long... Now... Thanks to my reviewers: 

            **Crazy Pigwidgeon: **Is this soon enough? Thanks, I didn't think that it was that great of a chapter. 

            **katie**** janeway: **Yeah, you'll see that's its even harder for Ron.

            Thanks!


	6. Darkness

            She was shocked and disgusted. Her former best friend was kissing her, slobbering, really. She pushed him away, and wiped her mouth, looking at him disgustingly. 

            "WHAT THE **_BLOODY HELL _**DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

            His ears turned even redder. "You didn't like it?" he said, cowering away. 

            "I CAN _NOT _BELIEVE YOU WOULD TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! AFTER HARRY—"she drew in a shaky breath, "—after Harry—" her voice was now quiet, and she took in another breath—" after he—" 

            She let out a strangled sob, and slid down the wall, not wanting to say it out loud. Saying it would be finalizing it—but she had to, she needed to—

            "After he died!" she exclaimed. "He's dead, Ron! He's gone! "He's not coming back!"

            "WELL, HE BLOODY DESERVED IT!" Ron yelled, annoyed and angry. 

            Hermione stood there in shock. "W-what?" she managed to sputter out. 

            Ron laughed cruelly. "You still haven't noticed, 'Mione?"

            '_Noticed what?' _she thought

            "I love you, Hermione. I always have, ever since that day you teased me 'bout the bloody fake spell," he chuckled again. "You're pretty oblivious 'Mione. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry, Neville, and I weren't the only ones who love—or love-- you. 

            She stood there in shock, trying to register it all. Before she could speak, Ron did. 

            "Except Harry was the one who got you," he said. "And he's the one who died. Pretty ironic, eh?"

            He chuckled again, and Hermione wondered if he was insane. "So, I'm left, since Neville's in Azkaban. And you're still not over Harry."

            Hermione was scared. _Was Ron bloody mad? _

            "No, Hermione, I have not lost my sanity," he paused. His eyes hardened. 

_"He didn't deserve you."_

Hermione had heard those words before; those words were the ones Neville said to Harry. She began to feel dizzy. 

            And then there was darkness. 

            **A/N: **Is this better? Feel free to correct me in anything that I did wrong, or give me any suggestions. 

            Thanks to all of my reviewers: 

              
  


**Harry/Hermione: **Well, she didn't slap him, but she yelled at him. Thanks!

**katie janeway: **Thanks! I really appreciate your reviews. 


	7. Promise

            A/N: Okay, so I'm going to make it that I don't have to write, 'she thought',  every time Hermione thinks something. It's just going to be in italics, as well as her dreams, memories, etc. 

She woke up in a white room. The smell, it was so familiar, that clean smell. 

            She was in the hospital wing.

            Hermione had always liked hospitals. She knew she shouldn't have, for she was often told it was a place of misery; of death, of sorrow. The only exception was babies. 

            She loved the smell of hospitals, the clean, sterile smell of hospitals. She loved the plainness, the nothingness. She had not always been this way. It was only since—only since _He _died.

            She only then vaguely wondered why she was there. It then came rushing back to her, what had happened yesterday. 

            _Why had everyone said that? Why did they think that he was undeserving of her? _

            She thought it had been vice-versa. She thought that the reason it had took so long was because of _her. _He was the Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Hero. 

            He was her saviour.

            _How was he underserving? He was everything—he was perfect. Yes, he had imperfections, but they made him even more perfect. _

_            How does that make sense?_

She loved him, she ached for him, she _needed _him. How could He be gone, how could he be—

            _Dead._

_~_

            _She was in a white room. It was plain, even plainer than a hospital. It had that crisp clean smell. _

_            She loved it._

_            "You've come, Hermione, you've finally woken up from that nightmare," she heard a voice say. _

_            She slowly turned around, gracefully. She saw Him, her saviour. _

_            "Harry," she whispered. _

_            "Hermione," he said, smiling. "Hermione!"_

_~_

            She woke up from her dream, her wonderful dream. Oh, how she longed for life to be a dream, where the possibilities were endless, where she could be—and always would be—with her love. 

            _Is death a dream? _

            Oh, if death was dream, if death was her escape, she would take it. She would kill herself—_no—_she would _save _herself. She would save herself from this treacherous place, this horrible, dreadful, bloody nightmare. If only, if only…

            _If only I had not made that promise. _

            Oh, promises, promises. How she wished she had not made that promise, that commitment. 

_~_

            _A small girl walked into a beautiful rose room, only to find a lovely, yet aged woman crying in it. She timidly walked over to the woman, looking down._

_            "Grand, what's wrong," she said, sadly and innocently._

_            Her grandma let out a sad smile. "Nothing, darling, nothing."_

_            The girl curiously looked at her grandma. "Then why is your face all wet?"_

_            "I'm sorry, honey, I just miss your grandpa."_

_            The little girl curled up into her grandma's arms. "Tell me about him again, Grand."_

_            "Alright, darling, but first, promise me something."_

_            The little girl looked up at her grandma. "Okay."_

_            "Promise you won't ever take your life. Promise that whatever you do, no matter how depressed—that means sad, honey—promise that you'll never go as far as to kill yourself."_

_            "I promise, Grand. Now tell me about grandpa!"_

_            "Alright, darling. Well, he was handsome, with a chiseled jaw, and blond hair, so blond, it was almost silver. His eyes were green—such a brilliant, emerald green—just like your mother. When your mother was little, she had that blond hair too. But she didn't like it… so she dyed it. Anyway, he was very handsome, and I loved him dearly. He died young, oh, so young, before he knew about your mother. I don't even know how he died… his heart just seemed to stop," her grandma stifled tears. "Whenever he said my name I fell in love with him all over again. Oh, he was beautiful…"_

_~_

**A/N: **Wow, longer than usual. Anyway, just press that little go button, and fill out the form! Thanks to all of my reviewers: 

**katie**** janeway: **Wow, you're like, my loyal reviewer! Many thanks!

**sally**** (peaceful_blossom123@yahoo.co.uk): **Wow, thanks!****

****


	8. Secrets

            _The little girl listened to the story eagerly, but tiredly. When her breathing became light and regular, and she fell asleep in her grandmother's arms, the grandmother stopped. Carefully and steadily, the grandmother laid her on the bed. _

_            "Goodbye, sweet Hermione," the grandmother said. _

_            When the little girl woke up, her grandmother was dead. _

_~_

_            "What happened, doctor?" a woman said, worried. _

_            "Well, actually, it's hard to say…" the doctor replied, confused and embarrassed._

_            "What do you mean, it's hard to say? My mother just died, with no warning! You said she was in perfect health! And if it was," the woman gulped. "If it was suicide, then what was it?" the woman was furious, for this fury masked the hurt. _

_            "Well, the truth is, she was. There was no indication that anything happened. Her heart just… stopped." _

_            The little girl in the corner was quiet, meek. She remembered what her grandma had said before, before her grandma died. _

_ "Promise you won't ever take your life. Promise that whatever you do, no matter how depressed—that means sad, honey—promise that you'll never go as far as to kill yourself."_

_~_

_            For years little Hermione had searched everywhere, anywhere, to know what happened to her grandmother. Amazing, for a little girl—wait, no, amazing for anyone. _

_            Every single book she read was filled with hope. Hope that she would know what happened to her precious grandma. She found nothing._

_            Except one. Her grandpa died the same way. _

_~ _

_            Hermione had finally declared her search over. Her parents were glad; Hermione's behaviour worried them. Their Hermione was back._

_            But Hermione's search was not over. Inside, inside her soul was a little girl, always hoping and searching to find how her grandma died. Maybe this was why she was such a bookworm. But one thing was for sure—every little thing she read, every spell she memorized, it was for her grandma. But, oh, the world has such cruel irony. For Hermione looked everywhere, in the most difficult spells. _

_            But not once had Hermione considered the killing curse. _

_~ (I was going to stop here but… This is an Easter treat.)_

She woke up in a hot sweat. Someone was wiping her forehead. 

            "Hermione, dear, thank Merlin you woke up," Madame Pomfrey said. "You've had a ghastly fever!" 

            Madame Pomfrey shied a bit, "Dreams can do that, you know."

            Hermione felt herself turning red. _Did I talk in my sleep?_

            "How silly of me, you must be wondering why you are here in the first place!"

            Hermione had thought nothing of the sort. _Funny, _she thought. "I guess," she answered. 

            "Well… Hermione dear, this will be… shocking, but—"

            "You are of perfect health, Hermione. It was just a nervous break down," a voice came from the door. Both of the women looked up to see Dumbledore, glorious as ever, his eyes twinkling. Madame Pomfrey seemed dumbfounded. Her mouth opened, then closed, repeatedly, until she finally "Hmpf-ed" and walked out the door. Yet Hermione was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice.

            "Hermione, I know this has been a tough time for you," Dumbledore said gently, the twinkle in his eyes a bit shadowed. "But Hermione, please, take care of yourself. 

            She did not answer. This man, once, she had respected him. But that respect was gone, replaced with resent. He did not save her Harry. He did not save her saviour. 

            Dumbledore sighed and walked out the room. 

~

            Immediately after he walked out, Madame Pomfrey stormed up to him. "Dumbledore, are you mad? The girl needs to know!"

            Dumbledore shook his head. "It would just distress her."

            "Well, she'll find out soon enough anyway! Don't think that she won't notice her belly curving, her feet swelling, her bleeding stopping!"

            "That is why I've slipped a potion in her drink to slow the pregnancy down." 

            Madame Pomfrey did not give up. "But she'll find out eventually!"

            Dumbledore rubbed his temples. "Yes, Madame Pomfrey. But if things go how they are planned, how the prophecy is deciphered, how the stars say it, then it will work. It will work," Dumbledore repeated, partly reassuring himself. 

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I lengthened, for you guys' Easter gift!

Thanks to my reviewers!

**katie**** janeway: **Yay! I've gotten someone hooked. Anyway, I'm glad you didn't think it was too overdone or something. The grandma thing will be very vital, you'll see. 

**sally**** (peaceful_blossom123@yahoo.co.uk) : **Thanks! Your reviews make me feel happy. 

**Cara the Mord Smith: **Wow, you're a faithful reviewer too! That's an awesome idea! I was tempted to change my plot. 


	9. Whisper

"Mmkay… So seriously, do you think wearing that fabulous hot pink dress would be too… overdone?" Parvati asked her best friend while twirling her hair. 

"Not at all," Lavender responded. "Hot pink is like, the new pink! Plus, I have these beautiful earrings that would match!"

"Oh, Lavender," Parvati sighed. "What would I do without you?"

Lavender giggled. She lowered her voice and cocked one eyebrow. "Do you think Draco likes hot pink?"

Lavender and Patil started giggling uncontrollably. Then, Hermione came in, looking tired and dazed. The giggling ceased. Hermione, still dazed, sat down right in front of them. Lavender and Parvati glanced at each other nervously. 

Hermione just sat there, looking totally aloof. Lavender and Parvati were quiet and uneasy. Neither of them was sure of what to do. 

No one spoke a word. 

* * *

After a while, Hermione slowly turned her eyes from the spot in the ceiling she was staring out, and stared directly into Lavender's eyes. Lavender looked around, hoping Hermione was staring at someone or something else. When she saw no one there, she looked if her hair was messed up or something as an instinct.

Nothing. 

She frantically glanced at Parvati, and then Hermione, and repeated to do so. She only stopped when Parvati snapped. 

"What do you want, Hermione?" she said harshly. Hermione did not respond. 

"Well?" Parvati said, annoyed. Again, Hermione did no answer. 

""Listen, Hermione, this is it. This is the final flaw-"

"It's straw," lavender corrected, quietly. Parvati's eyes narrowed. 

"Straw," she repeated. "_Granger_, we know that Harry died, okay. We all were sad and all, but seriously, I—we—think you're talking it a little too far." 

Hermione's eyes slowly came from Lavender and set upon Parvati's eyes. Lavender almost fell back, as if their stare had held her up. 

Parvati gulped. "What's wrong with you? You barely talk to anyone, you walk around like a zombie, and you never raise your hand in class— if you actually _come _to class. Truthfully, I think you should just get over it." 

Parvati took a deep breath, waiting for a witty response from Hermione. She said nothing. 

"He was just a guy!" Parvati said, her voice rising. "I mean, sure, he was really cool and all, but still, why are you acting like such a…a… freak! Why can't you just be normal, just—get over it?!

Hermione said nothing. 

"GET OVER IT!" Parvati screamed. Her hands shook, trying to get to this girl, trying to be heard. No one ignored Parvati. 

Parvati's hands found something, and it immediately became a projectile; flying across the room. The door to the common room opened, and two boys ducked just in time. When they got up, it was Ron and Seamus at the door. 

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Ron demanded. HE stepped forward, and something below his foot crunched. He picked it up, and his eyes widened Hermione. He looked up and saw Parvati, her arms still in throwing motion, her body sprawled on the floor from the release of Hermione's gaze. 

Ron's eyes widened with apprehension. He dropped the object, once the projectile and it fell to the ground. 

Even from a distance, Hermione realized what the object was. She slowly walked over to where Parvati. She saw in the terror of Parvati's eyes that Parvati had seen what it was too. 

Hermione bent over to whisper something in Parvati's ear. 

A/N: Haha! Cliffie! Fun! Don't worry, I've already written like, two more chapters, I'm just tired of typing. Sorry I didn't update soon, it's just that by the time exams and projects were over, I was grounded. 

Thanks to my reviewers: 

****

**Cara the Mord Sith: **Yep, she was! I'm really glad you enjoyed it, I didn't think it was very good. 

**blink-reject****: **Thanks! 

**SALLY (peacefulblossom123yahoo.co.uk: **Yeah, the whole thing is planned out now… and I can't give any hints. I feel bad for Hermione too, but this chapter kind of showed the viewpoints of the "other side."

**johnmenefee21: **Thanks. Sorry for not updating sooner. 

**katie janeway: **Yeah, but if Dumbledore told her I wouldn't have a plot. 

****


	10. Hot Pink

_ Hermione bent over to whisper in Parvati's ear…_

"Go fuck yourself," Hermione said, barely audible .Every word, every syllable, was filled with pure malice.

Hermione then, without thinking, took her arm and slapped Parvati.

It happened quickly and swiftly. Soon, both girls were on the floor. Of course, then everybody was there, a crowd around the fight. No one stopped them.

There was screaming and yelling—slapping and punching. Actually, Hermione was doing most of the punching; Patil just responded with slaps. Hermione was winning, each punch harder than the next. Subconsciously, everyone wondered how Hermione learned how to fight.

Hermione then realized how stupid they must have looked. She reached into her cloak pocket and pointed her wand right between Parvati's eyes. Parvati's eyes widened, and the room was silent. Hermione was not someone to mess around with, especially in magic.

"Doleos rubor," she said, calmly. Parvati screamed. She felt like her head was burning, and her eyes were being pulled out. Then, suddenly, she stopped, and passed out.

"THAT'S IT!" Lavender screeched, finally registering what had happened. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!"

"It is, it is, it is?" Hermione said, mimicking Lavender.

"GET OUT!" Lavender screeched. "NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"

Hermione looked at everyone else. She saw hard stares and cold glances, not one person arguing with Lavender. Parvati woke up.

Hermione slowly walked to the door, seeming indifferent, feeling wounded. Just before the door, she turned around.

"I'm sure Draco will just _love _the hot pink, Parvati," Hermione said.

Then she left.

A/N: I'll try to update soon!

Thanks to my reviewers!

**sally**** (peacefulbloosom123yahoo.co.uk)****: **Yeah, I know! Thanks!

**Johnluver91: **Woah, it was? Thanks!

**smallvillebabe369: **Well, actually, the object wasn't that important. But thanks!


End file.
